The Fatally Unexpected
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When the unexpected happens, our favorite heroes banned together to help one of their own. Nicky has lost his mom and Larry has become a ex-widower.


**Just a little something that had been in my docs for a while, hope it makes sense! **

It had been out of the blue when it had happened.

Larry was still showing Steve the ropes on getting on the exhibits good side when he had gotten the phone call. Which was strange in itself because Larry often more then not kept his phone in his locker.

Bu once again Nicky was involved and so Larry along with some of the exhibit people were antsy.

Steve rolled his eyes as Larry stumblecd with his phone, almost dropping it, as he brought it up to his ear.

"This is Larry"

Atilla the Hun and Ahkmunrah came up to the two night guards when Larry's concerned voice rang across the halls.

"are they ok? What happened?"

Whatever he was being told wasn't good, his face was getting paler by the minute and his voice more choked then usual. Teddy and Sacajawea rode up to thier small group from the left.

"How? When? Is Nicky ok?"

steve could tell that something bad was happening or had happened.

" I'll be there in a few minutes! Call me if anything changes!"

Larry hung up the phone but made no moves to actually do anything. His hands shaking as he clumsily put his phone back in his pocket.

"Gigantor?"

Steve was unsure when Jed or Octavius had gotten here, but there they were.

"Nicky... Nicky and his mom were just in a car accident.. Another car missed the overpass and... Oh god I gottw go! Steve I'm leaving you in charge here until.. I just gotta go"

"Larry, what of Nicky?"

"He... He stills hasn't woken up yet.. Erica isn't doing well... I gotta go guys, really"

there was an unspoken 'were coming with you' as Larry made his way out the door followed by Ahkmunrah, Teddy, and Sacajawea. Steve was unsure if the older night guard even noticed themes, at first anyway.

When larry parked the car in the hospital guest parking, he paused.

"oh god, guys, what if he never wakes up?"

For a while nobody knew what to say to the distressed father.

"Little Nicky is a strong boy, he will make it Larry, he has to"

nobody was sure if Ahkmunrah was saying to that to assure Larry or to assure himself. Nobody asked. Larry nodded once, twice, opening his door to get out as the others followed suit.

People in the waiting room gave the native, president, and pharaoh strange looks that went ignored. They followed closely behind Larry as the night guard made his way to the desk.

"Nick.. Nick Daley"

the nurse,man older heavy set women, looked down at her screen looking through what they were assuming were names. It took a couple minutes, but she nodded at the screen and turned the stramge looking people and the night guard.

"Room 308"

They were gone before she could ask about the strange clothes. 301, 302, 303, 304 &amp; 305, 306, 307, 308. Larry slowly opened the door to the room. The lights were turned off, but there was a bedside lamp on next to the bed side of the rooms occupant. The sole occupant of the room was still out cold, a younger nurse spun around to face them when the door creaked behind her.

" only family are allowed back here"

"I'm his father"

She looked skeptically at the native, president, and pharaoh.

"Little Nicky is my brother"

Nobody looked over at the pharaoh, save the nurse, at the proclamation. It was already known, even if it were unspoken. She gave them one more scathing look before leaving the room.

The boy looked so small in the bed, with an IV coming from his wrist and a cast around his left arm. Larry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, breaking the spell of silence around them.

" Mr. Daley? May I speak with you a moment?"

The doctor didn't even notice the others as his attention was solely on the distraught father.

"Ahk watch over Nicky till I get back"

The museum people watched him leave the room with the doctor before turning back to Nicky. Seeing him in such a position reminded them how fragile he was. Him and Larry (and Steve) could not be put together again with a little bit of wax. Making their way closer to the boy, they were frightened to reach out and touch him. As if he would crumble away should they dare, like ash in the wind.

The boy let out a noise, a small moan, and his eyes fluttered open slowly. His good hand twitched slightly before reaching out to the nearest hand to him, Ahkmunrah's, and grabbing it. It was times like these that reminded them that he was still a child.

"Wh-Where's dad?"

His throat was dry from little to no use, but after getting a sip from Teddy he was good again.

"The doctor called him to the hallway and he has yet to return to us"

"What happened?"

The three adults in the room exchanged looks, did he not remember, Sacajawea pushed the hair out of his eyes before speaking.

"There was an accident, you and your mother, she was hurt very bad. We do not know more then that, your father was very vague when he told us on the way here"

Nicky nodded his head, his hand attached to the pharaoh's tightening slightly, memories beginning to come back to him. Their gazes turned to the door as it creaked open once more. A women in a uniform suit stepped into the light. A briefcase in her hand.

"I am Veronica Dashton, Are any of you Larry Daley?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well I am Nick's agent, why are you people dressed like that?"

"They are LARPers, who are you?"

Larry walked in behind them, cheeks red as well as his eyes, Nicky raised an eyebrow at the LARPing statement. He decided he could laugh at that later, when it wouldn't hurt so much to do so.

"Strange..."

"Who are you?"

"Veronica Dashton, are you Larry Daley?"

"Yes"

"I am here to discuss with you Nick's living arrangements. Don, the stepfather I do believe has stated he is more then willing to take the boy after he is through mourning all you would have to do is sign these papers, now I think that this would be best for Nick. Don can provide him with an adeq-"

"Wait why do I have to live with someone else? What's wrong with mom?"

Everyone looked at Nicky again and by the way their faces were he already knew what was going on. What had happened.

Mom was gone.

"No I wanna stay with dad"

This time it was Ahkmunrah's hand that tightened around his, silently agreeing with his statement. Veronica smiled a hard smile at the boy.

"I can understand that you have no idea what you are talking about. Your young, too young to understand"

Nicky tried to sit up but was pushed down by Teddy. He couldn't stand this, he had just lost his mom and this lady was trying to tell him to be silent as she tried to convince his dad to let Don have him.

"Like I was saying, Don can provide him with an adequate education and living environment. What can you provide him with? A yearly pass for the museum?"

It was Nicky who kept the Museum people in place.

"Mrs. Dashton, I would like it very much if you put those papers away and left us. Nicky will be coming home with me"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
